Dolor
by Knew
Summary: Él siente dolor… No por estar consumiéndose por dentro. No por los golpes de abanicos de cierta persona sino por el gran secreto que guarda su corazón…


**DISCLAIMER: Ni Pandora Hearts ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece ~**

* * *

><p>La situación que habíamos vivido fue extrema. Si no hubiera sido por Echo…<p>

No quería ni imaginarlo. Tome a mi señorita en brazos y en lo que menos me imagine ya estaba en su cuarto cobijándola para que pudiera descansar.

- Maldito Vincent… ¿Hasta que punto esta dispuesto a llegar? – maldije

Comencé a caminar de un lado a otro entre esas cuatro paredes, esperando que mi Ojou -sama despertara…

Un sirviente golpeo a la puerta. – Pasé – respondí con un tono muy suave para no despertarla.

-Disculpe, el señor Bezarious lo esta buscando...

[…]

- ¿Sharon fue secuestrada? – pregunto Oz mientras nos dirigíamos al cuarto de Sharon

- Ciertamente – solo pude decir eso. No había mucho mas que decir, y el hecho de que no hubiera despertado aun me tenia intranquilo…

-Entonces… ¿Dónde esta?-

- No debes preocuparte. Ella se encuentra bien – más que para tranquilizarlo, dije eso para autoconvencerme de que todo estaba bien. -Las negociaciones con el perpetrador han finalizado-

- ¿Qué tipo de negociaciones? – ¿Acaso ese mocoso debía saber todo? – ¿Quién las hizo? - Agrego…

- Es un se-cre-to… - lo mejor que se me ocurrió decir para mantenerlo callado… - No hay necesidad de que lo sepas. – Ya habíamos llegado al cuarto de la señorita. - Como sea… Estas cosas suelen pasar todo el tiempo, entonces… - Abrí la puerta solo para encontrarme con que Sharon ya había despertado, di un pequeño suspiro. Por la oscura mirada en sus ojos se podía apreciar que todo estaba bien…

- Sharon señorita, ya ha despertado… - Me acerque un poco junto a Oz hasta que ella me dirigió la mirada

-Break… - dijo angelicalmente, con una de esas sonrisas que hipnotizaba a quienes no la conocían y aterrorizaba a quienes si…

Sabiendo que me esperaba una buena reprimenda solo pude dedicarle de la misma manera una sonrisa. No pasaron muchos segundos hasta que pude sentir el primer golpe, ella me había dado una bofetada al tiempo que su rostro de niña se trasformaba en algo parecido a un mounstro…

- ¡Invecil! – exclamo con todas sus fuerzas. Pude sentir el horror y la sorpresa de Oz sin si quiera mirarlo. - ¿Qué quieres decir con "Esta todo bien"? – me reprocho tomando una de sus almohadas la cual impacto en mi rostro e hizo que cayera al suelo. Me hubiera dispuesto a levantarme o tratar de tranquilizarla pero en un parpadeo ella se bajo de su cama y comenzó a abofetearme con otra de sus almohadas. – ¡No hay nada de "Esta bien" en esto! - exclamo una vez más. Por el contrario, a mi parecer, verla con tal energía me dio la señal de que todo estaba más que bien.

De repente los golpes cesaron… Me miro con el seño fruncido, pero… Con sus ojos expectantes y reteniendo lagrimas en ellos, como si esperara alguna respuesta de mi… Me limite a mirarla algo sonrojado. No era como si mis mejillas estuvieran así por algo que yo haya hecho o dicho… O que ella tuviera la culpa de mi rojo carmesí… Simplemente el golpe de sus almohadas logro esa reacción en mi albina piel.

Estuvimos unos minutos… No. Tal vez segundos mirándonos. Creo que ambos, aunque nos estuviéramos mirando fijamente, en realidad estábamos recordando lo ocurrido…

-Este incidente sucedió porque no pude protegerme… - solo había impotencia en sus palabras. - ¡Es mi culpa por ser tan incapaz! – afirmo cerrando con fuerza sus manos a un lado del cuerpo…

- Entonces, ¿Qué sucedió? – creí haber escuchado la voz de Oz… No lo mire, solamente decidí ignóralo, la atmosfera no era la indicada y los únicos que sabríamos la verdad de aquella situación seriamos Sharon y yo…

- A pesar de eso, ¡Tú hiciste eso… – Por suerte Sharon estaba tan concentrada en reprocharme que indirectamente lo ignoro de igual manera. Aunque a decir verdad dudo que haya notado su presencia desde el principio… - por mi! – Eso capto mi atención… - ¡Deja de actuar tan genial! – después solo pude sentir como me azotaba con su abanico de papel que logro, una vez más, que yo termine en el suelo.

¿Que lo hice por ella? Bueno… En realidad si lo había hecho por ella… Pero no podía permitirme confundir a mi Ojou-sama con mis aun más confusos sentimientos. Al fin de cuentas… Solo soy su sirviente. Debía matar sus ilusiones, si es que ella las tenia, desde la raíz. Para que no saliera lastimada, ella se merecía algo mejor que un simple asesino…

Comencé a reír lo más fuerte que pude, con una de esas risas con las que solo lograba exasperar aun más a Sharon.

- ¡No sea engreída señorita! – dije posando una mano en mi rostro. – ¡No hice nada por usted! – mentí. – Soy el tipo de hombre que solo vive para si mismo- bueno… solía serlo… Podía ver su rostro enojado… Pero debía seguir… - La razón por la cual la salve es porque su vida es importante para mi… - ¿Qué? Me deje llevar. Pude ver sorpresa en su rostro y un leve sonrojo… Igualmente sabia que decirle para confundirla- Si algo le ocurriera, la señora Sherry… Su madre me Ojou-sama me mataría –

Me miro unos instantes y luego agacho su cabeza

- ¡Eso no es justo! – Dijo entre lagrimas… - Solo estoy aquí porque quería ayudarte hermano Xerxes – Esa palabra logro darme una punzada en el corazón, hacia mucho que no me llamaba hermano. Pero al fin de cuentas el que aun me quisiera como un hermano y no de otra forma me tranquilizaba… - Pero tú… - no logro contener más sus lágrimas y dejo caer su cuerpo hacia mí aforrándose en mi pecho.

A veces pienso que solo me llama hermano Xerxes como una autonegación de los posibles sentimientos que puede llegar a tener hacia mí… Por mas vueltas que le de al asunto no tiene caso. Estoy convencido y tengo grabado en mi mente la frase "Ella se merece algo mejor". Es una buena manera de no ser débil y evitar dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos.

Ahora ambos en el piso y yo solo viéndola llorar… Definitivamente odiaba esas situaciones, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudarla más que consolarla…

Sentí la puerta entreabrirse, seguramente Oz se habría ido.

Luego de unos minutos, sus sollozos se fueron apaciguando y convirtiendo en pequeños suspiros. En cuestión de tiempo, nuestras respiraciones iban acompasadas. No se porque razón comencé a hablarle…

- Oye, Sharon… - la llame tocando su largo cabello sedoso. Ella apoyo firmemente sus manos en mi pecho y así logro levantar un poco su cabeza para mirarme fijamente. – ¿Viste la cara del gato Cheshire? – me devolvió una cara llena de incertidumbre. – Ese era mi ojo. Mi ojo izquierdo que fue robado por la voluntad del abismo. Viendo eso me hizo recordar todo tipo de cosas del pasado. -

Rompí el contacto de nuestras miradas, dirigiendo la vista de mi único ojo hacia un costado. Si seguía mirándola fijo mi cordura desaparecería (a pesar de que muchos apostarían su vida afirmando que ni siquiera conozco el significado de esa palabra)…

Di un suspiro inconcientemente. No sentí ningún movimiento de parte de Sharon, no trato de incorporarse, ni tampoco de volver a aferrarse a mí.

Hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque Gilbert, Liam o quien fuera tocara la puerta, pero considerando que no iba a suceder baje mi mirada hacia ella… Aun estaba mirándome, con una mirada muy profunda y llena de misterio. No. Solo debió haber sido imaginación mía, seguramente solo estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Decidí romper la atmosfera. – ¿Ojou-sama, ha estado subiendo de peso últimamente? – inclino un poco la cabeza, realmente no me había prestado mucha atención. Se quedo unos momentos procesando lo que había dicho…

- ¡Break! – dijo sacando nuevamente su abanico. Definitivamente iba a doler…

* * *

><p>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Es el primer fic de PH que escribo. Aun soy principiante en esto de los fics, pero al ver tan pocas historias de este paring me dieron ganas de escribir :D<p> 


End file.
